


[脸强拉郎][国王的游戏]支配与统治

by Tremella



Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Firthstrong, M/M, The King's Game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 一个国王局长的D/S的pwp。梗来自猹，“sub局长教国王如何当好一个dom”。贝蒂在成为国王之前，觉得自己男子气概或者统治者的气势不够，就问局长（那时还是副的）去监狱看审问犯人之类的，但是觉得还是不行。于是局长决定跟他搞一次D/S。





	[脸强拉郎][国王的游戏]支配与统治

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个东西拖了太长时间了，已然萎了，就草草结束了算了。

“我确实不该草率地决定带你观看这种场面——虽然与记载中古代刑罚相比这要温和得多。”  
“是……我知道，但是……这只能，叫我不适。”  
“我们可以尝试别的。”斯图尔特·孟席斯带着把帽檐压低了的公爵出了监狱，他心里又有了一个别的主意。

“所以……这是什么？”阿尔伯特看着在斯图尔特一处公寓的卧室中出现的东西，这么问道。几条长短不一的粗绳，一根短把手、有打着结的软皮流苏的鞭子，一根长杆、端部是一片硬皮子的鞭子，还有一只假阳具。  
“你可以把它们用在我的身上——当然，它们并不是主角，只是可有可无的、增添真实感的道具。”  
“真实感？”  
“是。这都是扮演。你来扮演一个控制者，或者使用了工具的施虐者，以及之后的，你觉得难以成为的：一个统治者——在我看来，这些都是一种扮演。”  
“我……我不觉得我能……”  
“我会帮助你。”孟席斯实际上心里并没有十足的把握自己的计划能够成功，但是他决定试试。“现在咱们先确定一个词：当我或者你说出来它的时候，说明我们希望这样的‘扮演关系’暂停或者结束。而说别的时侯——不能停下。有什么特别的词吗？”  
“呃……爱德华八世？虽然我觉得我哥哥会……介意他出现在这种场合……”  
“不错，我说出它的时候大概足够叫你立刻阳痿。”  
“但是我还是……觉得我……”  
“我的身体有那么无趣吗？”斯图尔特用一句过火的话撩拨着，“并且还可以把在和我吵架时积压的怒气都撒在这儿。”  
“那就……试试。”  
“我期待你的想象力。”

阿尔伯特看着安静地坐在床边沿的那个家伙，他双腿并着，双手放在腿上，背脊自然挺直，不像是他惯常私下里有些懒散的姿势，但并不拘谨，还是带着些游刃有余的掌控力。他的眼睛并没望向自己，而是放空地看着前方。阿尔伯特思考着，他可以把对方绑起来，这或许是最容易获得支配感的做法，但是又犹豫是要叫他脱掉衣服还是穿着。  
“我需要如何称呼？殿下？主人？”斯图尔特问。阿尔伯特不得不承认对方确实有一定的演技——至少他能够控制自己的声音，比往常要柔软、顺从。  
“我偏好于‘主人’。”他实际上考虑了一下，使用前者可能会在他们以后的交流中造成一些不良的条件反射。  
“好的，主人，您现在可以命令我了。”斯图尔特稍微偏了偏头，望向他的主人——而阿尔伯特在听到“主人”这个词从对方嘴中说出来的时候，就觉得这一切或许是值得并且有可能有一个好结果的。  
“我需要……把你绑起来。”阿尔伯特尽量平稳地说出这种命令的话。他回忆着自己的父亲，以及军队中的长官，并努力不在这个时候产生对权威的反感——他需要说服自己，他面对的是他的斯图尔特，他们爱对方——不，也不能这么说，他们无法真正地谈论爱，但是，“信任”，还是足够的，以及“安全”——斯图尔特对他讲过，这两个其实才是关键，而冷硬的心肠和恶意的暴虐则是大错特错。他对上斯图尔特的目光。  
“我应该以怎样的姿势，主人？”  
阿尔伯特想象了一下，然后命令道：“保留着……裤子和衬衫，在床上跪着，然后……双手背在后面。”  
斯图尔特压抑着想要给对方一个赞许——他平常会尽量多地给予对方这个，这是他的父亲和兄长不能给他的——然而那样就出戏了。他只得干净利落地除去了自己的西服上衣，严格遵守对方的命令，脱下了鞋袜，跪在床上。他放松着肩膀肌肉，并把手放在背后。  
“好。”他听到阿尔伯特掩饰着声线中的颤抖，甚至还伸出手，用指缘蹭着他的下颌和脖子。他忍不住试图凑得更近，但是还尽量保持着恭顺的态，他甚至没觉得这种顺从是完全扮演出来的——他在某些方面确实是想被阿尔伯特所驾驭。那是他的公爵，未来的国王。

对方收回了手，开始在绳子里挑选合适的。之后转到他背后，将他的小臂叠在一起，用绳子绑住。阿尔伯特觉得自己应该绑紧一点，他拉着对方的上臂，叫肩部向后展。他选了一根足够长的绳子，把小臂用绳子缠在一起，又绕上上臂，使它们尽量接近。“还可以？”他问道。斯图尔特安静地点了点头，他放松着身体叫对方为所欲为，这个姿势确实有些吃力，但是他想着这样的拉伸或许还对长期伏案工作的疲劳有帮助。最后阿尔伯特回忆着在海军时学会的绳结，打了一个挺结实的扣。  
阿尔伯特转到正面看着对方，胸肌的线条在衬衫下依稀可见。“谢谢，主人。”斯图尔特说。  
阿尔伯特想着之后还可以干些什么，他从来不觉得自己在这种事情上会是个有想象力的人。他觉得和他的斯图在一起呆着挺不错的，但是他们也从未有过长时间腻在一起的机会，所有的可能性都是精确的计算和安排，如同偷情。他们如果有身体上的接触，也都是速战速决，无法期待更多。  
这种时候是特例，如此珍贵，阿尔伯特反而不知道怎样去利用了。  
他想着，自己或许该叫斯图尔特先脱光了，再绑起来。说实话他甚至从未仔细观察过对方的身体，自己在身体接触时总是处在一个有点又惊又羞的状态，通常是等待斯图尔特去发现自己。自己也有插入对方的时候，但是即使那样，斯图尔特似乎也是个主导者，那人好像天生就是这样的。  
还有那些工具。他不知道斯图尔特是否使用过那些，在他自己身上，或者更可能的在他其他的伴侣身上。他不由得带着点嫉妒地想象着对方会怎样作为一个主导者使用那些工具，鞭子打在年轻的男孩或者女孩的背脊和屁股上，他不是在强迫他们，而是他们心甘情愿地愿意为他这样。  
那么既然斯图尔特主动为他准备了这个，那么他是否也是心甘情愿地接受这种事情？

斯图尔特觉得自己等待的时间有点长，长时间的跪姿叫他的腿几乎麻木了。“主人，我能否换个姿势？我的腿……”他只得这样问对方，并垂下眼睛。  
阿尔伯特点了点头，但是看对方并没有动静，就自己把斯图尔特放倒在床上，并顺便把他的裤子和内裤全脱下来。斯图尔特等待着这一切的发生，他确实是有点兴奋的。他的腿在床上伸直并拢，两只手臂被绑在背后，腰腹部被迫拱起来，如此仰卧其实也并不舒适——但他并不是要在此事上追求舒适。  
阿尔伯特终于战胜了内心，或者是出于对斯图尔特作为掌控者的某种嫉妒。他拿起来那个端部是一块硬皮子的鞭子，轻拍了自己的手心，似乎在测试鞭杆的弹性。斯图尔特赞许地看着他。  
“我并不会打你的……屁股，考虑到你……你总需要坐着办公。”阿尔伯特坐在床沿上，他这一次居高临下地观察着斯图尔特裸露的双腿和之间有点抬头的阴茎。他用那根鞭子划过对方的大腿内侧，并慢慢向上接近性器。  
“谢谢，主人。”实际上斯图尔特也不知道应该说什么，他并没有被鞭打过，在公学时他是表现良好的学生，作为级长，只有惩罚别人的经历，他为此不可避免的有些紧张。  
当阿尔伯特试探性地打上他的大腿时，他还是被这突如其来的疼痛惊得瑟缩了一下，并没忍住发出了一点声音。阿尔伯特觉得自己下手并不重，他当然不想真正伤害到他的斯图，但是他又觉得自己不应该就这么去询问对方是否能承受，或者干脆停下来。他顿了一下，然后打下了第二鞭，尽量控制了和上一次一样的力度，落在了另一侧的腿上。不过这一次斯图尔特抑制住了声音，只是身体上微微抖了一下。  
然而当阿尔伯特缺乏经验地用另一只手抓住他的阴茎时，他又一次发出了声音。他并不习惯于把痛觉转化为性刺激，但直接握住他的家伙则是另一回事。  
“这样……不错？——你喜欢吗？”阿尔伯特看着对方的大腿肌肉不知是由于阴茎上的抚慰还是鞭子的疼痛而起伏着，而被那块皮子拍过的地方泛着淡粉色，而鞭杆弹在肉上也留下了长条状痕迹。当他开始想象着这样的东西出现在斯图尔特的屁股上时，他意识到自己开始明白为什么有人会沉迷于这种事。  
“很舒服，我的主人。”斯图尔特回答道。  
阿尔伯特后悔地想着，自己过早地决定放过对方的屁股大概是个错误——他明明可以叫斯图尔特顺便请几天假，这一阵似乎也没什么特别重要的事……但是他觉得自己作为一个好的支配者，首先应该言而有信。或许可以找个什么他犯错误了的机会，这样来一下。  
“起来。”他命令道，他还没想好之后搞一些什么花样。斯图尔特支起身子，他觉得腿上有些灼烧感。对方把自己的阴茎撸动得硬着并流出了一点前列腺液。阿尔伯特用手指蹭了蹭那液体，并放到了他的嘴边。他于是伸出了舌头舔掉了自己咸腥的体液。阿尔伯特挺满意地用手指描画着他的唇线——这导致斯图尔特得寸进尺地叼住了那几根手指，完全忘了自己并没有权力主动做这些事情。  
而后他就被阿尔伯特抽出手指，并打上了他的脸颊。“我并没有……允许你……”阿尔伯特作出义正严辞的样子。  
“‘爱德华八世’，咱们需要暂停一下。”  
“什么？我做的……有什么不对？”阿尔伯特愣住了，他觉得自己的表现虽然不是十全十美，但是至少可圈可点。斯图尔特事先也并没有不允许打耳光这种事，自己也没太使劲，以至于留下痕迹。

“还不错。”斯图尔特暂时恢复了他平常的语调，即使下身赤裸，大腿上有着鞭痕，阴茎半硬着，双手反绑在背后，却又获得了之前的威严。“咱们先不说你在语言和语调的问题——但是你打耳光的水平真是太差了。”  
“……”  
“你需要用你的手背——从下方斜向上，用上你的手指关节，还有你的戒指——之前那样你的小手心估计都比我的脸颊疼，难道不是吗——”  
他还没说完，就在另一边脸颊上被结实地来了一下——手指关节，戒指，然而还牵动了他的泪腺——这叫他那一边眼睛开始流泪，而他挣扎了一下才发现手还是被绑紧着，他只得任由那眼泪流下来，在半截被阿尔伯特的手指截住，又被放到他嘴边——这一次他只是舔去了自己的体液，并没有别的动作了。  
阿尔伯特觉得自己完全处在过火的状态，特别是斯图尔特流下眼泪的那一瞬间——他知道这应该不是出于疼痛或者别的什么心理作用，只是生理的泪水，但是还是叫他心跳加速——更不用说他的阴茎早在他看到斯图尔特腿上的鞭痕时就硬了。而斯图尔特却只说了一次安全词，还不是因为他过火了，而是觉得“不够劲”。他觉得自己或许需要想一些更厉害的花招。

“我会解开你的绳子……然后你要自慰，在……在我面前。”他这么要求着。  
斯图尔特睁大眼睛望着他，似乎是对这个要求并没心理准备，但还是点了点头：“好的，我的主人。”又在对方解开绳子的时候道谢。  
他恢复最初的跪姿，大腿上的红肿被这样拉伸之后感觉越发强烈，他边放松着自己被绳子绑得有些僵硬的手，边为自己即将做的事情做心理准备。他需要把自己半硬着的阴茎弄硬，这本该是个比较熟悉和容易的事，却由于在贝蒂的注视之下变得有些羞耻。阿尔伯特还拿着鞭子，在他握着那根柱体的时候，用鞭梢逗弄着他的睾丸。他是硬了，但是在对方的目光下他感觉自己无法达到高潮。  
阿尔伯特觉得自己想出了个好点子，这确实很值得，看着他的朋友做着如此私密的事情——斯图尔特的眼睛没有看着自己，也没看他双手忙着的私处，只是望着前方，阿尔伯特希望自己从对方这样的回避中读到的羞耻感不是他自己的一厢情愿。他用鞭梢拂过斯图尔特已然绷紧的睾丸，他觉得自己不会就这么拍上去，以获得对方的一声尖叫——这有点太过分了，并且不能确保自己下手轻重得当，但或许可以吓一吓——他用那块皮子轻触着，仿佛在为击打而准备——他想听到斯图尔特叫出来，因为疼痛，因为兴奋，因为他。

“看着我。向我……展示你自己。”阿尔伯特命令道。  
斯图尔特觉得这对他来说是有些困难——他虽然并不是个在这种方面保守的人，但这实在有些超过。他理解着“展示自己”的含义，觉得这不仅包括了在对方面前自慰，还包括——果然，他的贝蒂又递给他一管软膏：“你可以……用这个。”  
斯图尔特看着对方难以掩饰的有些羞耻的表情，仿佛在他提出这种要求的时候，获得更大羞耻感的反而是自己——这可不是主导者应该有的正确态度，但又那么可爱。他思忖着是否应该再次叫停，但又觉得打断得太多次也不太好。  
他放开自己的阴茎，接过软膏。他为自己这么做过，在有时他想要作为被插入者的时候——这种事他通常也是自己做，他不觉得羞涩的公爵会熟悉这些。但是现在的状态完全不同，他是被他的公爵命令着做这件事。他望着对方强做出镇定和胸有成竹的样子，将软膏挤出一些在手上，伸到后方开始扩张自己。  
“换个……姿势，让我看见你。”阿尔伯特命令着。  
他想了想，只得跪趴在床上，一只手臂撑着上半身，另一只手继续给自己扩张——当然他需要把屁股对着他的公爵——这获得了他从未想象过的羞耻，不过这样就不需要和贝蒂面对面，或许也好。  
“好……”贝蒂觉得自己已经硬得不行了，他是多么想就这样插进对方那里。但是他还要忍耐。他把那根假阳具递给对方，“你还可以用这个。”  
斯图尔特接过来那个东西，试着把它塞进去，他希望刚才的润滑已经足够了。  
阿尔伯特转到他的面前，欣赏着对方紧闭嘴唇，眉头微皱，专心致志的表情，而实际上却做着如此下流淫荡的事。他觉得自己裤子已经湿了，只得解开裤子，将已经完全硬起来的阴茎放到斯图尔特嘴边。“吸它。”  
斯图尔特顺从地张开嘴，将公爵的阴茎前端浅浅地含在嘴里。阿尔伯特觉得他这样太轻松了：一只手用着假阳具操着自己，嘴里塞着一根阴茎，也难不倒他——他想要命令对方把自己的那家伙吞到底，叫他呼吸困难，喉咙发紧，需要努力抑制呕吐，被自己的阴茎顶得几乎要流出眼泪——虽然这样被浅浅地含着，再加上舌头的照顾，阿尔伯特感觉已经很舒服了。于是他按住对方的后脑勺，将自己的阴茎插到底，“看着我。”他继续命令道，满意地看到斯图尔特抬起眼睛，他的眼角发红。

但是阿尔伯特还是无法抑制住想要在对方身体上更多的部位留下痕迹的愿望，他不知道他能否推翻自己之前的话：这样的话是不是不能称作一个支配者，或者统治者？他心里越发焦躁不安，他觉得需要问一问斯图尔特这件事情。  
“爱……爱德华八世。”他自己说出来。并忍住欲望，将自己的阴茎从那舒服的口腔中抽出。斯图尔特有些不解地望着他——他屁股上还塞着一根假阳具，却不得不就停在这里，感觉非常古怪。  
“嗯……”斯图尔特表示自己得知了对方的要求，“怎么了呢？”他问道，稍微直起身子，像是什么都没发生，并不是近乎全裸地暴露在另一人面前，嘴边没有溢出的唾液，假阳具没有尴尬地在那里，阴茎没有半硬着还流出了点前列腺液——他努力忽略这些，虽然收效不大。  
“我是想……问，如果我想……打你的屁股，”贝蒂把这几个词说得飞快，“呃，我的意思是，我之前说我不会打那里，但是……我现在很想。怎么办？”他绞着手指，刚才扮演得还不错的形象早就消失了。“这是说话不算数吧？”  
斯图尔特挑了挑眉毛—— 原来只是这样的顾虑。“我个人不反对你这么做——至于说话不算数……”斯图尔特思考着，“在我作为服从者的时候，我愿意满足你的一切需求，我相信你做的是出于对我的爱——”他说到这儿的时候犹豫了一下：他们之间从来没谈过爱，他们也没有互相承诺过什么，“当然这确实不够完美，但是还是在可以接受的范围内。所以保险的做法是，不能完全确定的就不要说出来。”  
“嗯……”他的公爵似乎在思考着。  
“你的问题解决了么？咱们是否继续？”斯图尔特建议道。  
“好的……”阿尔伯特清了清嗓子，他需要重新进入状态。他拿起来另一根鞭子，鞭梢是一把散开的皮条，“我会打你的……背部，大腿，还有臀部。”

斯图尔特被命令着脱下那件早被弄皱的衬衫，跪趴回床上，双手被阿尔伯特绑在床柱上，而屁股那儿还插着那根假阳具。他实际上不了解这将是一种怎样的感觉，只是觉得自己应该能够承受，但是不确定是否会享受。“请仁慈地……鞭打我，主人。”他这么说着，并等待着阿尔伯特。  
那一句完全意味着服从的话，叫阿尔伯特感觉自几乎要燃烧，更不用说斯图尔特现在的的姿态，背部和臀部如此脆弱地面对着自己，而股间假阳具只有底端露在外面，叫他不禁去想象那插得有多满多深。  
他举起鞭子，以想象中的比较轻柔的劲道打在了他的情报副局长臀部。斯图尔特下意识地向前缩了一下，即使他做了足够的心理准备。而鞭梢还扫过了假阳具的底端，牵动了体内的部分，叫他浑身的肌肉又绷紧了。阿尔伯特对这样的反应很满意，他又这么来了几下，斯图尔特控制着自己不要去躲开疼痛，而将它类比成一种兴奋——而当阿尔伯特用手去拉动那个假阳具，抽出一部分，用端头去寻找着他的前列腺，却还不忘继续用鞭子在他的大腿后侧留下灼热的痕迹时，疼痛与性快感同时发生，并叫他无法分辨。他双腿颤抖着，他的贝蒂确实学得挺快。  
这超过了阿尔伯特的预期。斯图尔特的阴茎还在半硬着，看起来还是能从这种行为中获得一定快感。他看着对方被他鞭梢扫过的地方先是变得艳红，而后微微肿起，这叫他忍不住去停下手上的动作，凑过去亲吻那些痕迹，他听到他的老友发出了近似于啜泣的叹息。  
“觉得……这可以？”他并不很自信地问着。  
“非常……好，谢谢，我的主人。”斯图尔特想着那种不够果决和自信的问话需要被纠正，但他不想在这时候再喊出安全词叫对方停下来——他想着这可以在结束后再提出。他的大腿和臀部火辣地疼，而贝蒂舔过的地方又变得清凉。

阿尔伯特撸动着自己。他不知道应该什么时候进行最后一步——他显然是享受这个过程的，斯图尔特·孟席斯的身体，以及对他所作所为的反应，更重要的是那臣服与无条件顺从的态度，都叫他获得了感官和心理的满足。他理解斯图尔特这么做的初衷，虽然并不能确定这是否对他之后需要肩负的责任有什么帮助。他有些过于小心翼翼地触碰着对方的臀部，仿佛对自己造成的红肿抱有一些歉意。他慢慢地抽出那个假阳具，然后换上自己的，然后为对方体内的高热而发出感叹。  
斯图尔特已经被假阳具开拓得很好了，他挺容易地就接受了对方的阴茎。阿尔伯特手里还抓着那鞭子，他顺手就在对方那线条有力的背部来了一下。“操！”不过这一声不是斯图尔特骂出来的，而是他自己——对方的肌肉紧绷，夹得他几乎要射出来。“哦操，斯图……”他嘟囔着，斯图尔特只是用沉重的喘息回应他。  
“我想……你转过来。”阿尔伯特这么说道，虽然那带有鞭痕的背部和屁股视觉效果美好，但他还是想正面面对着他的情报副局长。他停下动作，试图在斯图尔特双手还绑在床头的状态下将对方翻身，这有点儿困难，还好他的绳结系得还有点余地。  
斯图尔特面对着他，由于刚才的姿势而双颊发红，眼角甚至还有些生理的泪水，但阿尔伯特并没有从中看出无助和弱小，甚至腿上的鞭痕也如同勋章绶带。斯图尔特只是张开腿，勾住还在发愣的公爵。于是他被再次填满。阿尔伯特的脸由于灯光被挡住而有些看不清，他想伸手去触碰对方的柔软的卷发和嘴唇，甚至忘了自己双手都被绑着。他不知道对方总是如同充盈着泪水的眼睛现在是个什么样子，之前扮演出的威严与冷酷是否已经消失。他也不知道，如果阿尔伯特变成了别的样子的话，自己的心境会有怎样的变化。  
而当他的阴茎被阿尔伯特握住的时候，他发现自己无法去继续思考这些问题了。他自己的手在绳索中挣扎，贝蒂发现了这个，但只是说道：“让我……我来。”而后他被那嘴唇吻住。  
他把全身心都交给了阿尔伯特，他甚至觉得一生中除了那次在战场上受伤之外，都没有如此的失去控制。但这当然是完全不同的，他现在感到的是放松和愉悦，即使他的大腿和臀部灼烧一般，而后穴被过度使用。他唯一能做的就是用已经有些发颤的双腿把他的公爵拉得更近。  
阿尔伯特的嘴唇从对方的唇边移动，沿着下颌骨又向下，他咬着对方的脖子，甚至不顾可能会留下难以遮住的痕迹。斯图尔特的阴茎在他手中微微跳动着，他回忆着对方在他面前自慰时使用的手法。  
他们几乎同时高潮，两人的身体和喘息声缠在一起。斯图尔特心里感谢贝蒂再最后一刻还能抽出来没把精液留在他体内——他可没有精神和体力再去折腾那些了。而阿尔伯特也趴在对方身上待了一阵之后才想起来解开对方手上的绳结，并连带着好几声“抱歉”。斯图尔特终于能抚摸着他肩头那个脑袋上柔软的卷发了，“觉得还满意？”他问。  
“非常……好，虽然我……并……”阿尔伯特想说自己不能确定这到底有什么帮助，但是被斯图尔特另一只手挡住了。  
“我是说，享受这个吗？”他又问。  
“享……享受，虽然开始其实有点……难，不过确实……”阿尔伯特陷在副局长的肩窝里回答道。  
“那就好，我也是。


End file.
